


Sexual Exercise

by Everheart



Series: Weiss Lays The Pipe [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everheart/pseuds/Everheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss tries to take her mind off sex by going to the training station, but running into Pyrrha there ruins that idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Exercise

Weiss sat in the middle of Professor’s Port class, trying to pay attention to the lesson, but to no avail. Weiss was situated in the very back of the classroom, and the lights were off due to Port showing a slide show presentation on a projector, so one could not really see what was going on in the back that well.

Due to this, it gave the other three members of Team RWBY to do what they were doing to Weiss right now. Ruby, Yang, and Blake were under the tables, all licking at Weiss’s private at the same time. Yang was sucking on the tip of Weiss’s cock, while Blake was licking and sucking on Weiss’s sack. That left Ruby to lick at Weiss’s pussy. 

Weiss’s face was flushed, her foot tapping eagerly against the floor. It was taking everything in her to not moan out loudly and take control of the situation, but she couldn’t risk it here. Her hand was gripping so hard on the pen in her hand that she thought it might break from the pressure.

After a bit, she couldn’t take it more and pulled her cock from Yang’s mouth, stroking her cock furiously at the three waiting faces of her fellow teammates who had their mouths open and tongues ticking out, ready for the wave of cum Weiss was about to release. And so Weiss did, spraying her sticky seed on each of their faces. 

After Weiss finished, she sighed quietly and laid her face against the table, panting a bit and taking a moment to catch her breath. She would be sure to get back at all three of them for almost exposing her in class.

After class was over for the day and she got some studying and work done as well as a bit of rest, she decided she would head over to the training station not too far from the RWBY dorm. She hadn't been honing her skills for the past few days due to having too much enjoyment from fucking the brains out of the other girls on her team.

Too much sex on the brain lately. I need to slow down. But...it’s so tempting, especially considering the next girl I’ve got in my sights.

Weiss thought to herself as she continued to walk to the station. After a few minutes, she reached the training station, Myternaster in hand. Before she made her way there, she changed in the RWBY dorm from her usual outfit to something more training-oriented. Weiss was clad in a white sports bra with white tights and white running shoes. She decided that she needed to work out a bit more. She wasn’t out of shape by any means, but why not get a bit of exercise every now and then?

After a few reps of push-ups, sit-ups, and striking a practice dummy with her Myternaster, she decided to sit down on a bench close to the wall to take a break. A bottle of water in her hand, she took a sip, savoring the taste as the cool liquid ran down her throat.

As Weiss had her eyes closed while drinking, she heard the voice of a certain redheaded spartan. One she was currently interested in. Weiss looked up and noticed Pyrrha in front of her, looking at her and smiling friendly.   
“Hello Weiss.” Pyrrha said as she waved a bit. Weiss responded with a slight smile. “Hello Pyrrha. How are you?” 

“I’m fine, thanks, yourself?” Weiss asked as she leaned back on the bench, her arms draped across the head of it. Pyrrha took this opportunity to sit next to Weiss and take a break herself.

“I’m good. I decided to get a workout done today since studies have been taking up most of my time. Didn’t expect to see you here. I honestly didn’t know you worked out.”

“I honestly didn’t before. I have Yang to blame for rubbing off on me.” 

Pyrrha looked Weiss over and took a second to admire her body. Weiss was right. She had indeed been working out recently. Pyrrha could tell from thee slight lining of abs along Weiss’s stomach. Pyrrha licked her lips ever so slightly. She liked what she saw.   
”I can tell. Your midsection’s toning out a bit.”

Weiss opened her eyes to look over to look at Pyrrha. Pyrrha quickly turned her head to keep Weiss from seeing the lustful look she was giving her a second ago. Weiss grinned. She could practically feel that Pyrrha was looking at her. Weiss took this second to look over at Pyrrha’s body. Pyrrha was dressed in a red sports bra and red tights that perfectly complemented her hips and curves. Weiss realized why she wanted Pyrrha. This only made her want her even more.

“You look pretty good yourself. “ Weiss spoke, meaning every word. Pyrrha’s face adorned a slight blush. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, slightly embarrassed by the compliment. “Thanks.”

“Hey, why we’re here, why don’t you spot me? I was about to do some reps on the weight bench.” Weiss asked as she looked to Pyrrha for confirmation. Pyrrha nodded willingly. “Sure.”

Weiss laid back on the bench, her head under the weight bar. The weight bar had a little bit over the normal amount a girl her size could normally lift. She placed her arms on the bar and slowly lifted the bar. Pyrrha stood over her, watching the girl as she pulled the bar onto her, holding onto it to keep it from falling on her.

Weiss slowly lifted the bar up and down, breathing slowly as she paced her reps. Pyrrha enjoyed what she saw. The slight coat of sweat on Weiss’s body made her body glisten against the light in the room. 

After Weiss did about 20 reps, she nodded at Pyrrha, signaling for her to place the bar back onto the rack, which she did. When she did, Pyrrha accidentally tripped, but luckily was caught by Weiss, who had her hands on Pyrrha’s shoulders. The position the two were in was questionable. Pyrrha was leaning directly over Weiss’s face. The two stared into each other’s eyes, which made Pyrrha blush slightly and Weiss grin slightly.   
“You’re pretty cute when you blush, Pyrrha...” Weiss said as she leaned up from the bench, running a hand through her hair. “Well, I’m going to go take a shower in the shower stalls. I’ll see you in a bit.” Weiss said as she reached to grab her bag from bench and went over to the bathroom.

As Pyrrha watched Weiss walk away, she bit her lip slightly before nodding to herself, the blush on her face growing more and more visible. While spotting Weiss when she was lifting on the bench, Pyrrha couldn’t help but stare at Weiss’s crotch. Pyrrha never knew that Weiss was one of those types of girls. A futanari, to be exact. Pyrrha had read about these types of girls and they had always interested her. Pyrrha still held sincere feelings for Jaune, but she had to admit that Weiss was pretty damn hot. She really wanted to study this up close...for scientific purposes of course. 

Yeah, that’s I want to do...

Pyrrha swallowed a small gulp and reached over to grab her bag, heading her way to the shower stalls.

Weiss was in the middle of taking her refreshing shower. Feeling the hot water falling on and hitting every part of her previously sweating body, she sighed in happiness. This felt great. After cleaning the rest of her body, Weiss reached down to the once spot she saved for last. A slight blush adorned her cheeks before she reached down to her flaccid cock and started to stroke it. Weiss bit her lip slightly, moaning a bit. She soon sped up with each stroke, feeling it more and more as she did. Weiss let out even more moans as she felt her knees get a bit weak. “Mmm...Pyrrha...”

Weiss started to imagine Pyrrha’s voluptuous body. Nice sized breasts, plump round ass, strong firm legs, and more curves than a race track. Weiss needed her as soon as she got out of the shower. Little did she know, the one she was after was already there.

Suddenly, Pyrrha came up behind Weiss, pressing her amazing body to Weiss’s, her breasts squishing onto Weiss’s back. Pyrrha reached out and grabbed Weiss’s cock, giving her a reach-around stroking. Weiss threw her head back and let out a loud moan as she looked back to see a completely naked Pyrrha behind her. “P-Pyrrha?”

Pyrrha smiled slightly, her face blushing redder than the red in her normal outfit. She spoke. “I didn’t know you thought about me in that way, Weiss...”

Weiss grinned at that statement. “How can I not. You have the body of a goddess...”

Pyrrha giggled in return. “Thank you...you know, I’ve always been curious about girls like you, but I’d never thought I’d meet one up close...can I...take a closer look?”

Weiss nodded eagerly, wanting Pyrrha to have her way with her cock. “You can...”

Pyrrha turned Weiss’s body around so that she was facing her. She then kneels down on both knees, stroking Weiss’s now fully erect rod back and forth, enjoying how smooth and hard in felt in her hand. Weiss’s eyes fluttered between open and closed, showing she obviously was enjoying herself right now. 

Pyrrha, not being able to hold back her desires any longer, licked her lips and slowly leaned her mouth over Weiss’s cock, engulfing it in her hot, tight mouth. Weiss’s knees went weak as she composed herself to keep her footing. 

Pyrrha slowly started to suck back and forth. Weiss tasted great in her mouth. The strong taste filled her mouth as well as the strong smell of Weiss’s wonderful body filled her nose. The smell and taste combined turned Pyrrha on even more, reaching her free hand to rub her lower region.

Weiss was so into it, she lost her balance and fell down to her rear, leaning against the wall. She decided she would stay in this position and let Pyrrha work her magic. It was easier than trying to stand up, just for her knees to go weak again. In the process of sucking Weiss dry, Pyrrha’s hair came loose from its normal style, leaving her in a long hairstyle. Her hair clung to her face as she continued to suck. She looked up at Weiss, who looked back at her. Weiss was nearly entranced by Pyrrha’s beauty. She looked really good with her hair down.

Pyrrha was slowly taking more and more of Weiss into her mouth with each suck. Pyrrha then decided to see how much of this beast of a cock she could fit into her mouth fully. Pyrrha, without warning, quickly deepthroated Weiss’s member, taking most of it down to the brim. Weiss was panting, her tongue hanging from the side of her mouth as she watched Pyrrha take her cock all the way down into her mouth. Pyrrha then slid off Weiss’s cock with an audible “pop!” grinning at Weiss before taking her all down again, sucking as fast as she could.

Weiss soon found herself over the edge, nolonger able to contain herself. She reached out and pushed Pyrrha’s head down on her cock, making her take it all the way down for a seocnd time. 

“C-cumming!” Weiss managed to get out before doing just that, filling Pyrrha’s hungry mouth to the brim with her warm seed. Pyrrha’s eyes widened slightly as she placed her hands on Weiss’s thighs, taking the onslaught of cum into her mouth, swallowing as much of it down as she possibly could before sliding off with another “pop!” sound. Pyrrha’s lips and face were covered with Weiss’s cum. She reached to her face and wiped the cum off, bringing it to her lips and licked it up, wanting to savor as much as she possibly could.

“Mmm...it’s salty, but rather sweet as well...amazing~” Pyrrha said as she wiped her wet hair from her eyes and looked at Weiss. “How was that?”

“Absolutely amazing...I didn’t know you were that good at this...”

“I practice on Jaune from time to time, so you tend to learn after a while.” Pyrrha giggled a bit from her statement.

Jaune, you lucky bastard. Weiss thought as she laid back, stroking her cock. “Well, why don’t we take this a bit further, hmm?”

Pyrrha, instantly catching onto what Weiss was referring to, nodded eagerly, flashing a smile at her. ‘I’d be happy to oblige.”

 

Weiss laid on her back, her cock propped up and ready for another around. Pyrrha took Weiss’s cock in her hand and leaned down, rubbing the tip of Weiss’s member against her wet slit. 

Pyrrha slowly took the large rod into her tight snatch, squeezing her hole around Weiss’s thick dick.

Weiss threw her head back in absolute pleasure, biting her lip and letting out a big moan. She decided she would let Pyrrha do her thing before she took over.

Pyrrha was in a world of euphoria as she reached up to grab her own chest fondle it, moaning as she bounced up and down on Weiss. “Mmm...so...big inside me...”

“Mmm...so tight...” Weiss managed to get out before going right back to letting out more moans, enjoying the tight hole that enveloped her cock.

Pyrrha slowly started to speed up her movements, to which Weiss responded by thrusting upwards with her, matching Pyrrha’s movements stride for stride. Soon, Pyrrha leaned down onto Weiss, staring into her eyes as Weiss reached out and grabbed Pyrrha’s hips, starting to take charge and thrust more and more into Pyrrha’s sweet spot.

Soon, Pyrrha was reduced to a panting, moaning mess, her tongue hanging out from her mouth. Weiss leaned up to kiss Pyrrha, who hungrily kissed back. Their tongue danced in a battle for dominance as both girls gave in to the pleasure. Pyrrha broke the kiss after a while to catch her breath, a strand of saliva connecting the lips of the two girls.

“Ah...W-Weiss...I-I’m...” Pyrrha managed to get out in slow, ragged breaths, signaling that she was close to climax. 

“M-Me too...I’m...ahh!” Weiss couldn’t finish her sentence as she felt the torrent of cum from her cock come and enter into Pyrrha’s snatch. Pyrrha came at the same time, her juices covering Weiss’s cock and mixing with Weiss’s fluids. Both girls moaned louder then they ever had since they started, both reaching their breaking point at the same time.

Pyrrha panted a bit before collapsing down onto Weiss, who was a panting mess. After taking a second to catch her breath, Pyrrha looked down at Weiss and spoke. “We should probably get cleaned up.” Weiss responded with a chuckle. “That, we should.” And so, Weiss and Pyrrha spent the rest of their time together cleaning off in the shower, washing each other’s bodies.

 

Weiss walked outside of the training station, dressed in a change of clothes, her bag in tow. Alongside her was Pyrrha, in a new change of clothes as well. 

“You heading back to your dorm?” Pyrrha asked Weiss as looked over to her. Weiss nodded to her question. “Yep. Haven’t talked to my teammates in a while. Hopefully Yang and Ruby aren’t causing too much trouble...” said Weiss in a joking manner. Pyrrha simply giggled in response. 

As Weiss walked on ahead, she turned back to Pyrrha, grinning. “I had a great time. Let me know if ever feeling in the mood again, alright?” Pyrrha smirked slightly. “Will do...”

With that, Weiss turned back to her direction and kept walking. As she was heading back to her dorm, she noticed Nora running up past her to speak with Pyrrha. Pyrrha chuckled as she listened to what the eager Nora had to say. 

Weiss looked back and took in the sight of one Nora Valkyrie. She then looked back in front of her and kept on walking.

"She’s a bit eccentric, but rather cute..."


End file.
